


don't you mind

by mellkai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellkai/pseuds/mellkai
Summary: я немного подумаю о тебе, ты не против?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	don't you mind

**Author's Note:**

> the 1975 - don't you mind

Я немного подумаю о тебе, ты не против?

Я люблю тебя, знаешь. Ты не против?

Я люблю твое тело. У тебя потрясающе бледная кожа, что сливается по цвету с простынями, а бинтов на ней и не заметно, их можно почувствовать только на ощупь, потому что бархат твоей кожи слишком резко сменяется туго затянутой марлей. Я могу смотреть на тебя часами, днями, касаться твоего такого идеального тела, прощупывать каждую выпирающую косточку зубами. Твоя кожа настолько белая, что капли крови на ней смотрятся совсем уж крышесносно. Кажется, я сделал с твоим телом что-то ужасное, поэтому сейчас ты весь в бинтах и смотришь на меня затравленным зверем. Но ты ведь не против?

Я знаю, ты ненавидишь, когда я курю травку, да и просто курю, но такими ночами мне просто необходимо улететь. Ты ведь не против?

Я люблю твои глаза, даже когда в них плещется осуждение, как сейчас. Все считают тебя таким безразличным, поют про тебя прилипчивое леди гаговское "poker face". Прости, он правда навечно застыл на твоем лице. Но в твоих глазах я вижу все эмоции, которая не способна передать твоя мимика, читаю в них твои мысли. Ты ведь не против?

У тебя волосы такие же серые, как дым от моего косяка, что сейчас оседает на них. Помнится, это я заставил тебя перекраситься в блондина, и теперь твои волосы - выжженная солома. Мне хочется попросить тебя вернуть темный цвет, чтобы хотя бы пару дней иметь возможность зарыться носом в пахнущие аммиаком, но такие мягкие волосы. Ты не против?

Ты постоянно пьешь вино прямо из горла так, что большая часть его льется по твоему подбородку и вниз по шее, груди, животу. Забавно, что вино, особенно сухое, ты ненавидишь едва ли не до блевоты, но продолжаешь хлестать его с завидным постоянством. Мне нравится думать, что это связано с моим немного нездоровым фетишем к красному на твоей коже и с тем, как я потом слизываю эти капли, что, смешиваясь с вкусом твоего тела, превращаются в амброзию. Ты ведь не против?

Мне нравится, как ты тянешь ко мне свои руки. У тебя такие тонкие запястья, которые я люблю обхватывать своими ладонями и целовать в выпирающие вены. Если бы ты был котом, то ты бы мурлыкал от этого, если бы был нормальным человеком, то хотя бы улыбался, но ты смотришь на меня с таким видом, будто у тебя сердечный приступ, но мне достаточно. Я дойду короткими щекочущими поцелуями по рукам, плечам и шее до губ и улечу с одного прикосновения к ним похлеще, чем с любой своей наркоты. Ты не против?

Когда ты рывком за волосы заставляешь меня подняться с пола и заползти к тебе на кровать, можно и сразу на тебя, я знаю, что ты хочешь жесткого секса, даже можно сказать "быть оттраханным". В такие моменты мне нравится издеваться над тобой и делать все нарочито медленно. Ты извиваешься, материшься сквозь зубы, потом уже просто кричишь на меня, после пытаешься сильнее подмахивать бедрами, подаваться навстречу, кусаешься, стягиваешь с себя бинты, открывая еще не зажившие порезы, которые легко могут снова начать кровоточить от резких движений, надеясь, что я не выдержу и сорвусь, а я лишь улыбаюсь, поглаживая твои бедра самыми кончиками пальцев. Мне нравится, что когда ты хочешь банального траха, я занимаюсь с тобой любовью. Но ты ведь не против?

Потом ты конечно же отворачиваешься от меня к стенке и обиженно сопишь, ну а мне нравится ложиться за твоей спиной, повторяя каждый контур тела, и чувствовать, как постепенно ты расслабляешься. Ты не против?

Когда ты разворачиваешься в кольце моих рук и обхватываешь мое тело всеми своими конечностями, пряча лицо у меня на плече, ты даешь понять, насколько ты зависим - с такой силой меня никто в жизни не обнимал. Мне льстит быть единственной зависимостью в твоей жизни, потому что у меня то их слишком много. И тут я знаю, что ты против. Но ты ведь самая сильная из них.

Иногда мне кажется, что между нами все слишком сложно.

Я сделал больно твоей матери, когда забрал тебя от друзей, семьи и от всего мира вообще. Я чуть не убил твоего брата, когда он пытался вернуть тебя обратно. И я правда до сих пор не понимаю, как ты еще можешь находиться рядом со мной, после всего, что я сделал. Но если ты вдруг решишь уйти, то я буду ползать у тебя в ногах, умоляя остаться, или накачаю убойной дозой наркоты в разы тяжелее, чем та безобидная травка, которой я балуюсь, что угодно, лишь бы выкинуть эти мысли из твоей головы, а потом займусь с тобой сексом, чтобы ты понял, что на самом деле и не хочешь никуда уходить. Ты не против?

И ведь я знаю, что тебе без меня будет лучше, что ты сможешь начать нормальную жизнь, но я лучше спущу нас на самое дно, лично выкопаю нам могилу и сколочу гроб, обязательно один на двоих, чем откажусь от тебя даже ради тебя самого. Ты не против?

Я ведь слишком люблю тебя, знаешь. Ты не против?


End file.
